Royal Blue and Passion Red
by Little-Black-Riding-Hood
Summary: An alternative to the scene with Munakata and Suoh in episode 3. Yaoi.


A crime is a crime. That's what he had always thought. Criminals are supposed to be persecuted, judged by the jury and judge then, if found guilty, put into prison to rot for how long the sentence was said to be. But, for this certain 'criminal', he can't help but question what he had done. What he had judged, labeled guilty on the spot and placed in prison.

Mikoto Suoh was a criminal, he thought. The Third and rather, short-tempered King was reaching what was beyond the limits of indicated Weismann level, which was not good for anyone at all. The sword of Damocles may fall, which will leave an enormous and destructive impact on the land of Japan, creating a crater just like in the Kagutsu incident. It was something that cannot be stopped once the sword falls from the sky.

That was not the reason he was doubting himself, oh no. It was because Suoh was a human being, like himself. Humans feel and love other humans. He can only imagine what that man felt when one of Homura's comrades was killed by an anonymous deviant, calling himself the seventh king, Colorless King. For a king, even someone as ruthless as Suoh, his subordinates are like his family. And a loss was something great and hard to take in. So great that one may not think of the consequences of his actions. But private matters had nothing to do with the law at all. What Suoh did was wrong, and he knew that.

But that was why he, Reisi Munakata, was walking to the cell of the Red King. To speak to him about giving up his throne. Why? Because he wanted to prevent any more pains that may strike Suoh's heart that Homura may cause in the future.

Yes, he cared for him. He didn't know why he did, he simply did. Love? That was a different case. He wouldn't call it love if he wasn't even sure about what he is feeling towards the red-headed man. It was a strange feeling. Whenever he face the man in combat, he could feel his heart thumping so fast, as if to burst in his chest. Whenever they crossed swords, or rather sword and fist, he could feel the adrenaline rushing wildly in his veins, shutting out any decency in him to hold back his sword. It brings out adrenaline that can only be felt when one partakes in-... Why was he thinking about that?

Without even knowing, his face had heated up a lovely rosy red shade in embarrassment. That was something unexpected. He took a deep breath, calming himself down. Why did he feel like a high school girl near her crush? It was a really strange feeling. So strange that it was starting to hurt in his chest. It felt too tight.

Even with the rather panicked state his body is in, Reisi forced himself to relax, heaving a heavy sigh. He then looked straight, the advanced technology opening the doors for him. He was relieved the cells weren't opened by doorknobs because if it was... He couldn't open it by the nervousness he had that very moment.

He entered the cell, the doors closing automatically behind him. Pushing his glasses up, Reisi was met with the sight of Suoh's back, the male facing the wall. He guessed by the soft movement of the male's shoulders meant that the man was sleeping at the moment. Not on his watch, he needed to talk to him.

Approaching him with quiet steps, Reisi was by Suoh's make-do bed after a moment. He didn't go for a quiet approach though. Not even a gently one. A hand stretched out, holding Suoh's head by the hair. Then he smacked the male to the wall. Something that was light couldn't wake him up so this was the only way to do so.

Reisi heard a soft groan coming from the male, indicating to him the the red king had woken up from his slumber. Suoh turned his head to look at Reisi, wondering why he was woken up.

"Well, look who's here..." Reisi's resolve did not waver at all. He simply stared at the male, collecting the words so that this would end sooner or later.

"I'll go straight to the point, Suoh." The blue king finally spoke up to the male. "You cannot continue doing this, you have to give up the throne, you understand me?" He hoped the redhead was able to understand what he meant.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He was almost pissed off at that reply. Suoh was not stupid so he knew that the man knew what he was talking about. A fist met the wall beside Suoh's head.

"Give up your throne."

"Why?" He couldn't say the real reason why. He would embarrass himself thoroughly if he did.

"If you don't, I will be pushed to take matters in my own hands and kill you." That was a bluff but may turn real if things went out of control, he said to himself. Just by Suoh's expression, he knew that he knew that he was bluffing. There was a smirk on Suoh's face, something that made the loud thumping of his heart stop. He stared at the male for a long time, not moving at all. He was confused as to why Suoh's smirk became wider.

"Really now? You don't seem like you want to kill me." Reisi was even more confused, making Suoh chuckle a bit. "You're blushing." That made the blush deepen even more without realization.

"I am not-" He wasn't able to comprehend what was happening at all when he felt a force that pulled him. "What are you-?" He was pushed and he felt weight. The moment he opened his eyes, he was face to face with the other king. An even deeper blush graced his cheeks. S-Suoh was on top of him! "Get off me." He said that, trying to stop himself from stuttering at all.

"How about a no?" He whispered to the other's ear, making Reisi shiver a bit. The male's voice was soft yet thick, rough with raw emotions. Why did it sound like that? Why... Did it sound like Suoh wanted him?

"Suoh, if you're pulling off some sick joke-"

"It's no joke, Reisi." Shocked hazel colored pupils stared up at bright amber eyes, yet seemed to be darkened by... Something. And that was the first time Suoh every called him by his first name. It was an intense stare and he couldn't look away from the piercing eyes that stared at him.

"Suoh, get off-"

"I don't want to, I've been waiting for this opportunity for a long time." Wait, what did he mean by that? He purposely let himself be arrested so that he could molest him in prison? That was sick!

"B-Bastard!- Mph!" Reisi tried struggling but for some reason, he couldn't. Suoh was too strong. Lips that pressed against his own was obviously hungry, by the rough movements, teeth clashing... He couldn't even comprehend that his lips were parted forcefully, a tongue plunging into the warmth and exploring each inch carefully, seeming to memorize.

Reisi squirmed even more, trying to push off the other male. His wrists were grabbed by only a single calloused hand, pinned on top of the bluenette's head. Even with the struggles, Suoh advanced, pressing his skilled tongue even more into the hot mouth, smirking inwardly.

When that experienced tongue slid around the one that was not moving, Reisi froze on the contact, going completely still. Lips locked fully and he gave in. The angry furrow on the blue king's forehead was gone, relaxing fully. Suoh smirked. Good... He was finally giving in.

When Suoh pulled back, Reisi gave a soft gasp, panting heavily. The struggle had left his hair messier than usual, his glasses a bit out of place. The soft pants the male was releasing was making Suoh swallow a bit. He really looked... Relaxed.

"Reisi..." Suoh whispered and Reisi closed his eyes tightly, pursing his lips. He shivered.

"S-Suoh..." The tone used was filled with need, so much want, making Suoh clench his teeth and grit it. He can't hold back now! This was just torture for poor him!

"Just relax, okay..." Suoh leaned in, pressing his lips against the other's once again. Reisi didn't struggle like the first kiss. Instead, he relaxed. But Suoh didn't stay innocent at all. He parted from the other's lips, attaching to the bluenette's jaw. A soft gasp escaped and he started to struggle once again.

"W-What are you-?" A hitched breath that escaped Reisi interrupted his sentence when the redhead started to suck on the soft porcelain skin. It didn't take a while for a red mark to appear, a love mark. The Scepter4 member simply moved his head a bit, providing more room for the other to make his mark. The bluenette's body was shivering when Suoh moved a knee between his legs, forcing it apart.

"Hah!" Brown eyes grew wide when a knee pressed between the slender legs. He looked to the side, mouth parted for the shallow pants he was releasing. A small line of saliva dribbled down to his chin, staring at the wall.

Suoh was taken aback when delicate hips started to buck into his knee. This was good... Very good. A smirk graced the redhead's lips as he pulled back, rubbing his knee against the suddenly hardening lump on the other's groin.

Reisi released a long gasp, close to a moan, tilting his head back when more friction was added to the stimulation. He clenched his teeth, his nails scratching the thin sheet of the bed.

"S-Suoh...Stop..." But contrary to Reisi's actions, delicate hips started to hump Suoh's leg. There was a fog of breath that ghosted over the male's nose and lips as he breathed in and out.

The redhead swallowed. The sight totally went straight to his own groin, all of his blood going there. Reisi's usually pale cheeks were flushed darkly, lips that are usually pressed together in a stern expression were plump and red from the brutal kiss they had engaged to. Chocolate brown eyes were fogged with something dark, filled with desire. He didn't know how this man underneath him managed to remain graceful.

His free hand was now used to unbuckle the belts that kept the uniform whole. The button up shirt inside was revealed. Since it was white... His hand was placed on Reisi's chest, fingers tweaking the nubs beneath the cloth.

"You know what people say about white cloth, Munakata?" Suoh spoke, his voice rolling with controlled lust as he smirked, staring at the clothed nub he was currently pinching. Reisi dared to ask.

"W-What...?" Reisi lifted his head to look at Suoh. The red-haired male stared at the bluenette, smirking. He lowered his head, a hot tongue licking the clothed nipple he held with his forefinger and thumb. Reisi can't help but release a throaty moan.

"When it gets wet, it sticks to the skin and becomes translucent."

Reisi was already moaning when Suoh was sucking on his chest that he forgot that the redhead may have another trick up his sleeve. The bluenette curled, his legs folding when the knee between his legs had returned to action, firmly rocking against the hardness he now sported. He also didn't realize that his wrists were released, the now free hand unbuttoning his shirt.

The uniform was pushed aside, revealing Reisi's delicate body partly. The uniform rested on the male's elbows. Suoh returned to sucking on Reisi's collarbone, creating love marks of various sizes. The buckle of his belt on his pants was being removed too. Hands sneaked behind Reisi, his soft backside groped.

"You have a lovely ass, Munakata." Suoh whispered heatedly to Reisi's ear. The Scepter4 member blushed and gritted his teeth angrily and started to struggle once again.

"W-What? Stop t-touching...!- Ngh!" Reisi shivered all over. Suho had leaned in to nibble on the other male's ear,

The knee between slender legs was gone and hips replaced that. Things got extremely hot when Reisi rocked his hips against Suoh's own, the clothed erections now rubbing against each other. The redhead male leaned in to seal Reisi's lips, the mewls that escaped the blue-haired male and the groans that the redhead released were now mixing with each others, muffled by both their lips. Suoh couldn't control himself anymore when Reisi circled his arms around his neck, finally giving in to desire.

"Lift your hips." Suoh said, trying his hardest not to pounce the male right there. Reisi did what was asked but he let his instincts take over too much. His legs went around the other's waist, lifting his hips in the process. The Homura King only let out a soft 'heh', a bit amused that Reisi had become this 'needy'.

He removed the legs that were wrapped, eliciting a whine from the other. He chuckled. "Calm down, let's get you out of your pants..."

Reisi finally calmed down, releasing Suoh's waist. The said male then hooked his fingers in the belt hoops and let the pants slide down along with the underwear to reveal cream white thighs and...

"I don't believe this... You shave?" Suoh teased a bit, smirking. Reisi only glared, pursing his lips.

"I don't! H-Hair just doesn't grow there..."

"That doesn't matter now." Suoh let the remaining buttons of Reisi's shirt pop out of their designated, pushing the cloth aside to show the male's stomach. He then leaned down, nibbling on the soft skin. The other trembled at the sudden coldness and wetness that suddenly attacked his stomach. Suoh let his tongue slide through the shallow contours of the bluenette's abs, reaching the belly. He then dipped his tongue even more, leaving a trail of saliva.

"S-Stop being so messy..." Reisi panted out, watching Suoh. The redhead grabbed the smooth thighs, pushing it for the legs to rest on his shoulders.

"Nothing I can do now." Suoh chuckled as he licked the semi-hard appendage. Reisi's reactions made blood rush to his private regions, making his legs tremble a little bit. Sensuous lips were parted for moans and heavy breaths, then fingers went pass the sinful lips. Reisi didn't understand what was going on but he simply went with it.

Rough lips engulfed the now hardening member whole, a warm tongue licking all over. That made the bluenette's hips bulk, kept steady by a strong hand. Drool dribbled down from the sides of Reisi's lips, the liquid coating the three fingers in his mouth effectively. When Suoh pulled it out, it made a soft 'pop' noise, the fingers slick and wet. He leaned back, the white pearls of precum dripping from the other's erection. His thumb teased the tip a bit.

"Feels good, right?" Reisi only closed his eyes tightly, refusing to answer. Ahh, still spiteful. Suoh nudged the legs apart, his slick fingers met by a clenched ring of muscle.

"W-What are you-"

"Don't worry, it will feel good, just relax..." Suoh whispered to the other's ear, licking the shell. It felt increasingly uncomfortable when a single slick finger slid inside until the knuckle. The blue-haired male face turned as red as it could possibly be, his eyes squinting shut and his teeth gritted against each other.

"I-It doesn't feel... N-Nice..." Reisi whispered heatedly, puffs of breath accompanying his sentence. Suoh only smiled and when he saw it, his breath was taken away. That smile was really... Beautiful. He never saw something like that even cross Suoh's face, ever.

"Trust me, I won't hurt you like this." The red head murmured, his finger wriggling inside and added another finger. Reisi pursed his lips together, biting on his bottom lip a bit. When the third one was added and the three digits were pumping slowly, he was in a little bit of pain.

"M-Mikoto..." Reisi whimpered a bit, already feeling heightened pain. Suoh blinked, staring at Reisi.

"I'm sorry, but you have to relax..." Suoh tried to reach deeper. Where was it? He knew that was the only thing that can make everything better for Reisi.

"A-AH!" Brown eyes widened, his hips jerking at the sudden jolt that ran through his nerves. Eyes became half-lidded, lips parted for a soft moan to release. Hips started to move, trying to get the fingers to poke that spot again.

Suoh smirked. This was starting to get good. His fingers pumped fast, always hitting the prostate which brought a flash of white to Reisi's vision each time it was hit. The sounds the receiving male made were exquisite, almost jolting the redhead male to release. No, he wouldn't let that happen. He made quick work with his pants, letting it puddle around his knees. The fingers were then pulled out, making Reisi release a whine for the loss. His shirt was removed, throwing it to the floor beside the bed.

"Get ready, Munakata." Suoh chuckled as he lifted Reisi's hips and let the legs wrap around his waist. His hand guided his erection to the prepared opening, letting the head rub against it. He felt the tight ring went lax when he rubbed against it, feeling the muscles shift for his entrance. Then all it took was one hard and swift thrust.

"O-Oh god!" Reisi yelped, his hands going up around Suoh, clinging to his shirt.

"M-Mikoto n-ngh... Ah..." Fingers desperately clung to Suoh's back, creating red marks. The male didn't move first, knowing it would hurt for both of them. So he waited, looming over Reisi's body. He waited for the signal to move, even though he wanted to move himself. A hand went to his hair, tugging a bit to let the male know that he was fine.

Suoh started to move, moving out until the head was the only thing inside, before thrusting. Reisi let out a choked moan. To satisfy his urge, he kissed Reisi roughly on the lips, thrusting his own tongue inside. With that, he started to thrust in a steady but fast pace.

The bluenette released moans and screams, muffled by rough lips and a hot tongue. A calloused hand held the male's neglected erection, pumping it back to life in time with the thrusts. The kiss was released, the sounds that were covered now freely heard. Reisi panted out heavy breaths and loud moans as the doubled pleasure quickly made him climb into an overwhelming orgasm.

He couldn't take it anymore. Reisi's thighs pressed against Suoh's waist, throwing his head back. His back arched, his fingers scratching the redhead's back as he released, spurts of white essence staining both males' chests. In that room, only the pants and heavy breaths could be heard.

"We're not yet done, Munakata..." That made Reisi perk up slowly. What? That made the pulling out quick, making him whimper as the positions were switched. Now it was Reisi that was on top, straddling Suoh's hips. His thighs were held by large hands.

"What a-are you doing..."

"I'm not yet done." It took some time for Reisi to put two and two together. When he did, he bit his bottom lip, his cheeks reddening at the thought. Before any protests were given, Suoh bucked his hips. That made the male on top bounce, the impact when he sat back down, making him moan loudly. His hands were placed in front of him, trying to balance himself.

"C'mon, Munakata... Make me come." Suoh chuckled as he watched Reisi shiver but did as commanded. Hips were lifted, making a weaker impact than the first once but it still managed to elicit a moan from the male. The hips bounced like a little ball. The redhead smirked as he pushed Reisi a bit, making the bluenette move his hands behind him to support him. That made it easier for the appendage to hit his prostate.

"Tell me what you want, Munakata..." Suoh whispered, letting out soft groans as Reisi moaned.

"H-Harder... _Harder!_" He yelled out and that was given to him. Hips were grabbed and Suoh bucked hard constantly, snapping his hips. The bluenette wasn't aware anymore as he pressed down every time he went down and made sure to create even stronger impacts.

The redhead gritted his teeth. He was so close...S-so close! He thrusted his hips once more before his sperm shot out, filling Reisi to the brim, making him shiver violently. Suoh couldn't help but look at the puckered hole when his cock slid out with a pop. He was afraid he might get another hard on from the sight, seeing his liquids trickle out from the twitching, swollen red pucker. The moans suddenly turned to weak whimpers then silence.

Both of them were silent, slash the breathing that seemed louder in the blank silence. Reisi rolled off the bed and on the floor, he started to wipe the liquids off himself with his handkerchief. The uniform was then buttoned up, belts fixed in place.

When Reisi turned his head, he saw Suoh already dressed up properly. He stared at him for awhile before looking away.

"I just have to find a way to lock you up, Suoh. You are too dangerous." He whispered to himself, his hands tugging on his uniform nervously. He didn't expect a deep chuckled to be elicited from his statement. He turned his head to look at the redhead in confusion.

"There's only one way to lock me up, Munakata. Only you can chain me down."


End file.
